


Welcome to Wonderland

by uxiumin



Series: xiuchen oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae | Chen, First Meetings, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: Minseok only wanted a quick nap under a tree.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuchen oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060688
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cathy's fault. And Jazz is to blame too, she's an enabler. 
> 
> I love both of you with all my heart <3

The summer breeze gently caressed his silver hair that sparkled under the Sun filtering across leaves and branches. Lying against a tree trunk, his legs rested comfortably over the overgrown grass, the wild prairie might need a good trim, but Minseok likes it this way. He spends way too much time in the city, working, his short countryside holidays shouldn't be spent worrying over trimming bushes and grass. 

It's easy to fall asleep like this, with the Sun and the wind cradling your body softly, and the peaceful prairie inviting you to forget and rest.  Even if Minseok only wanted some alone time to read his book and let his thoughts wander free for a while, he wasn't strong enough to deny himself a nap after an especially tiring week. He deserved it, he needed it. And when he woke up he will be all rested and fresh for the rest of the day.

And he woke up. In the prairie against the trunk of a tree. Just not the same prairie nor the same tree.

The grass was well trimmed, he could hear laughter and whispers reaching his ears from the forest. The prairie he fell asleep on wasn't in the middle of a forest. But the weirdest part was definitely the flowers.

Daisies, roses, pansies, tulips, and tiger-lilies. Their green leaves moving as hands, and their stems moving like serpents, almost as if they were dancing. All of them vary in size and color, and while Minseok finds himself shocked and a little taken aback, he is also delighted with the beauty of the magical scenery. His brain keeps wondering where he could possibly be, and how he ended up in this place, but that private, secret and mesmerizing flower dance keeps his eyes busy, and his mind far away from a nervous breakdown.

He tried to approach them carefully, not wanting to startle any, but unluckily for him, he stepped on a branch that cracked under his weight.

"Oh! What a strange flower!" - a pink rose shouted excitedly.

"That can not be a flower" - a daisy added with a serious expression.

'What could it be if it's not a flower? Tell us, what flower are you?" - the pink rose asked again, unafraid, causing the rest of the flowers to approach and stare at him with curious eyes.

" Ummmm...'" - Minseok could only mumble before an idea popped up. "A sweetpea" - his mother used to ca him that when he was just a kid.

"I'm a sweetpea and you don't look at all like me!" - a lilac sweetpea claimed

"Liar!" - the daisy shouted

"You lied to us?!" - the pink rose asked offended.

Several other flowers complained and insulted him on equal parts, some daisies even cried at the news. Minseok thought that he could get away easily with that friendly lie, but it backfired in the worst possible way, the situation was starting to get ridiculously overwhelming - with the flowers insults, cries, and yells - when another voice intruded the flowery charade.

"That's enough" - the voice came from the tree right behind Minseok, and while it wasn't shouting it was firm enough to make the flowers shut up. "He is not a flower, he is a human. And if you don't shut up right now he is gonna harvest all of you and put you in a pretty vase”

Minseok didn't have the heart or the will to contradict said voice, after all with just that the voice managed to make all the flowers vanish, they ran away with their little green leaves as their life depended on it. But now, he will have to deal with whoever that voice belongs to.

When he looked around, he couldn't see anything or anyone. He even looked at the ground expecting more magical plants and wondered if the trees can talk...

"Trees don't talk, human" - the voice said with a playful tone. "Everybody knows that" 

"Flowers don't talk either" - Minseok answered trying to follow the voice. 

"Haven't you just witnessed the opposite?" 

"Maybe talking trees exist and you just haven't met them" 

A laugh echoed through the trees. When did the voice jump from tree to tree? He doesn't recall hearing a single branch moving or leaves falling. 

"You could be right" - the voice agreed. It was close, very very close to Minseok. So much that when he looked in its direction a pair of gleaming greenish eyes welcomed his gaze. They were enticing, hypnotic. "But I know everyone in this woods and everyone knows me. There are no talking trees in Wonderland." 

His voice had changed, the tone was now low and deeper. Like a purr. Minseok felt a knot tying his throat, something inside of him wanted to leave, to run away and stop looking at those two jewels shining from inside the dark forest. Yet, he spoke before he could even realize it. 

"Yet here I am. And I don't know you" 

The voice laughed again. "I'm Chenshire's cat. Or just Chen." - as soon as his introduction ended, he stepped out of the darkness. The pair of greenish eyes came along with a kitten smile plastered on the softest and most handsome face Minseok has ever seen. But probably, what attracted his attention the most was the purple ears atop of his head or the stripped chubby tail. 

"A... cat?" 

"Meow" - Chen laughed in a purr. It shouldn't be as attractive as it had been to Minseok, but something about seeing Chen curving his lips like that made his heart clench. "A hybrid" 

"I... I don't understand" - Minseok ran a hand across his silver hair, a fad that shows up whenever he's tense. "Wonderland? How did I end up here?" 

Minseok expected some answers from Chen. Or at least a normal talk, or as normal as a conversation with a cat hybrid in an unknown place can be. In exchange, he received an annoying, and absolutely beautiful, kitten smile. Minseok wanted to punch him, but it would ruin such handsome features. 

"Do you ever answer? I want to know! I don't know how I ended up here! I don't understand how dancing flowers and cat hybrids are possible!" 

"Wouldn't you love to know?" - Chen asked back with the same smirk still there. Maybe Minseok should kiss him and then punch him. 

"Yes! I would love to!" - Minseok replied using tons of sarcasm in his voice. "It's not like I've asked before!" 

"But you haven't said the magic words" - The sudden closeness startled Minseok. As swift and delicate as any cat, Chen moved, closing their distance to inches. Minseok could even hear Chen purring. The cat was having a great time teasing him. "You know, those words you say when you want something from someone."

"You are evil" 

"Some have called me that." - Chen shrugged. “I prefer to say that I’m just a little naughty” - he whispered into Minseok’s ear. 

"And you are having fun with this" - Minseok said with pursed lips, trying not to stare at Chen’s flawless skin or his neck. 

"A little" - Chen smiled. "But, can you blame me? You are the prettiest human I've seen in a while" - at that, Minseok's heart skipped a beat. 

"Please" - Minseok sighed. "Could you please help me? Im lost and a little overwhelmed" 

"Oh, my little human!" - Chen exclaimed happily. "Of course, I'll help you! You just needed to ask!" - before Minseok could even complain, the cat took his hand. That's when Minseok noticed his softness and the long nails. He wondered if they worked like claws. 

"Where are you taking me?" - Minseok asked, now that his thoughts have connected themselves after staring at the cat's hands. They were stepping into the forest around the prairie. 

"A few friends of mine are having a tea party on the other side of this forest. I'm sure they can help you, my little human" 

"Minseok. My name is Minseok" 

Chen smiled, pleased. "Glad to know, my little human" 

Minseok had no other choice but to follow Chen across the dark pine forest to, apparently, attend a tea party. He was unsure of many things, like how did he got to Wonderland, or if he could ever go back to his own world. 

But, at least, he is sure of one thing. He likes the sound of "my little human" 

**Author's Note:**

> inspo comes from [here](https://twitter.com/xiudaesthetic/status/1334079910214713344)


End file.
